


To The Negaverse And Back

by StrawberryCoolatta



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Negaverse (Disney), all tagged characters are relevant to the plot, i guess, i'll add more people as they show up, the ones in chapter 1 with minor roles will show up later on- kinda, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/pseuds/StrawberryCoolatta
Summary: After bringing home a mysterious lost treasure, Huey finds himself accidentally transported to a strange universe where everyone acts nearly the opposite. With no apparent way to get home, Huey gets the help of the alternate universe versions of his brothers.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Unfortunately, The Fridge Had Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

> no i wasn't able to figure out what exactly to name the treasure.

“So like… does it do anything? Or does it just look fancy?” Dewey said.

Scrooge and his family were gathered around the table, a gold box sitting in front of them. They had just returned from an amazing and awesome high stakes adventure… that will remain offscreen. It had been to recover another lost treasure- probably the third one this month.

“Well it has to be of some importance for it to have been in the center of the temple,” Scrooge said, turning the box over. “But I can’t see what its purpose is.”

“Maybe it was symbolic to them, it didn’t do anything but it was still important?” Huey suggested.

“Well that's not what the legends said,” Scrooge replied.

“Yeah wasn’t it something like it’ll let you travel to new and unexplored lands?” Louie said. “I wasn’t really paying that close attention when you explained it, I heard you say ‘treasure’ and the rest was white noise.”

“Something like that,” Scrooge set the box back down on the table. “Well, I’ll be taking this back up to my office now, if I find anything else I’ll let you kids know.”

“Alright Uncle Scrooge!” Webby said. “Please tell us if you do!”

As Scrooge took the box upstairs, Huey checked his watch.

“It’s 4:30 pm! Exactly on time for a snack. Is anyone else hungry?”

“Oh I am!” Launchpad exclaimed, choosing that time to walk into the room. “Can you get me a sandwich? Oooh, or maybe a panini with that panini press?”  
“Launchpad, a sandwich isn’t a proper snack! That’s a meal, a snack is something like sliced apples, or a small handful of baby carrots.”

“Or a bag of chips!” Dewey suggested. “Or cereal!”

“No that’s breakfast!” Huey argued. “Not the chips- the cereal.”

“But isn’t cereal without milk considered a snack?” Dewey replied. “Really anything can be a snack if it isn’t breakfast, lunch, or dinner.”

“Or brunch. Brunch is also a meal,” Louie said.

“Whatever, I’m going to the kitchen to get proper snacks,” Huey said, walking into the kitchen.

“Alright, now what is a good snack for today?” Huey wondered out loud and then opened the fridge to get snacks. However, the fridge had other plans and instead the inside was a glowing green portal. At least Huey assumed it was a portal, it didn’t look to be anything else.

“What?” Huey exclaimed, even though he knew he should be used to strange things like this happening. Although it was a bit surprising that whatever supernatural power was at work localized itself inside of the fridge. Huey took a step back, ready to shut the fridge door, but a strong force was pulling him into the portal.

“Oh no no no why does this always happen!” Huey yelled, trying to grab onto something but the only thing close was the shelves on the fridge door. The fridge slammed shut.

It was at that moment that Launchpad decided to enter the kitchen.

“Huh?” Launchpad said. “Dewey’s brother? Did something happen?” He saw nothing, no trace of Dewey’s brother and no signs of anything disastrous occurring. “Weird. Must have imagined it then.” He left the kitchen, shrugging.

\--

Huey screamed as he fell through… actually he didn’t know where he was at all. It was a swirling vortex of colors and random objects- was that a horse he just went by? He had just passed a small train when he saw a door in front of him, large and glowing convenient arrows pointing right to it. Huey fell through the door, and shut his eyes tightly when the white light that now surrounded him became too bright.

“AAAAAAAA-” Huey was abruptly cut off from screaming when the fridge spat him back out again and he slammed face first into the kitchen counter.

“Ow…” Huey mumbled. “That really hurt.”

“Huey?”

Huey sat up to see a familiar face, but wearing yellow and not the color he always wore.

“Huh? Louie?”


	2. So What Exactly Is This Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nega-Louie brings Huey to meet Nega-Dewey who is happy to explain what the negaverse is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For simplicity's sake, unless both the nega version and prime version are present, the characters will be referred to by their regular name. 
> 
> Something else is that there are a few references to St. Canard here, and this version of St. Canard is the exact same one that was in "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything". Which means that the Friendly Four do exist.
> 
> Third and finally- this chapter is a bit dialogue heavy, sorry!

Louie reached out a hand and helped Huey stand. Instead of his usual green hoodie, Louie was wearing a yellow one. Huey couldn’t recall a time where any of them wore something that wasn’t their favorite color (excluding uniforms of course).

“That was really strange, but at least the fridge brought me right back here,” Huey said. “Why are you wearing yellow?”

“I always wear yellow, but why are you wearing red?”

“I always wear- Louie, what is going on here? If this is a joke it's a really sorry excuse for one.”

“Why would this be a joke? And are you alright? Why did you fall out of the fridge?”

“There was a portal, I fell in, I think there was a horse at one point and I don’t know what’s happening, what if it’s still there I need to go talk to Uncle Scrooge now!” Huey panicked. He stopped, taking a deep breath. “Sorry- It’s just that everything seems a bit off and it’s really making me anxious.”

“It's fine, but what would Uncle Scrooge be able to do about anything?” Louie asked. 

“He’s the one who knows about things like these- or I suppose Webby would know too, there isn’t any sort of portal matching this description that's talked about in the JWG.” Huey replied, flipping through the guidebook, checking again to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“What?” Louie looked at Huey, confused. “But…” His eyes widened, and he grabbed Huey’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen door. “I need to bring you to Dewey. It's possible that he was right.”

“Louie wait what are you talking about!’ Huey was dragged out of the kitchen and into the hallway. 

“It’s better if I let Dewey explain. I try to listen but it can get so boring!” Louie replied. As the two traveled down the hallway, Huey looked around. At first he hadn’t noticed it, but the manor was different. It felt neglected, and everywhere he looked he could see ten times as many weapons on the walls. 

“Dewey, are you in here?” Louie called out once they reached their room.

“Of course I am, what is it this time?” Dewey walked into view. Like Louie, he was wearing a completely different color than usual. This time it was teal- not as far off from his original blue than Louie was from the green he usually wore. “What’s Huey doing here? And why does he look like that?”

“Huey, tell him what happened,” Louie said, nudging his brother forward.

“Uh, well, I opened the fridge and there was a portal but now I’m back but everything is really weird?” Huey started. “I’m beginning to think that-”

“Wait stop right there!” Dewey ran over to the closet, pulling out a trifold poster board taller than he was. “I can’t believe it, finally something slipped through the cracks of the reality we live in!”

“What do you mean cracks of reality?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Dewey said happily. “You aren’t from this universe, are you?”

“No of course I’m from this uni-” Huey didn’t even have time to finish before Dewey cut him off again.

“Nope! You’re from the primeverse! It sure explains why you look like that, and how you’re acting. Huey never wears red, and never wears his hat like that!”

“Alright so you’re saying a fridge took me to an alternate dimension where things are different- how exactly are things different anyway?” Huey wasn’t totally convinced, but Scrooge had told him tales of how he had gotten stuck in other dimensions. None like this one though.

“This is the negaverse. Things are the opposite, but not completely. I’ve been trying to figure out how all of this works, I’ve even been in contact with some other kid from St. Canard who knows a lot about this. I didn’t actually expect someone to come from the primeverse though! Especially not a version of my own brother!” Dewey went over to Huey and shook his hand vigorously. “Nice to meet you, Prime-Huey! Welcome to the Negaverse!”

“Ok ok hang on- this is a lot to take in,” Huey said, pulling his hand away. “While this is a great opportunity to explore a new place, it would be a lot more comforting if I knew a way to get back to my universe.”

“You came in through the fridge, right? The portal should still be here then!” Louie said, stepping back into the conversation. “We can go back to the kitchen to check.”

“Okay, but first I have some questions,” Huey began, taking out a pen and paper. “Why are there so many weapons in the hallway? What’s everyone else like here? Why was the portal in the fridge? How come no one’s ever heard of the negaverse before? Why-”  
“Prime-Huey, I can’t answer all those questions for you. Really there’s only a few people who can, those who frequently travel between the negaverse and the primeverse.” Dewey said. “The only one I know who does that I would never talk to. He’s kinda scary.”

“I can answer the question of the weapons though!” Louie chimed in. “The guns and rocket launchers are all from Launchpad, and the rest are Scrooge’s and Donald’s. Launchpad was really the one to get them into weapons and stuff after he came back from St. Canard.”

“Oh. Why would they ever need them?”

“They’re probably just to look cool for the most part, but whenever someone breaks in they use them.”

“Which isn’t often,” Dewey added. “People are scared of Scrooge.”

At that moment, the door handle began to turn. Dewey quickly grabbed Huey, shoving him behind the bed. Huey yelped in surprise, but once he figured out what was going on he ducked behind the bed. Luckily there was just enough space for him to fit.

“What are you boys up to?” Webby- or at least someone that looked like Webby -walked into the room. The first major difference that Huey noticed was a huge pink bow on top her her head.

“Actually, we found-” Louie started until Dewey sharply jabbed him in the ribs, indicating that he needed to shut up.

“Oh just more theorizing about how the world we live in could fall apart at any moment and we wouldn’t know,” Dewey said, laughing nervously. “It’s boring, you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well you are right about that second part, your tangents are dreadfully boring,” Webby replied. “Apologies if that came off as rude.”

“It’s fine. You should leave now,” Dewey said.

“Really?” Webby raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Well. Alright then.” She closed the door, giving the boys one last suspicious glance.

“Why did you lie to her?” Louie said as soon as Webby was gone.

“You know she tells everything to Beakley or Scrooge!” Dewey argued. “I… don’t really want them knowing someone from the primeverse is here.”

“Why not?” Huey said, squeezing himself out from behind the bed. “You were really excited to meet me before.”  
“Last time someone from the primeverse came here, it really didn’t end well in some people’s opinions. Scrooge included. I want to be safe,” Dewey explained. 

“Oh.” Now Huey was wondering. How different were these versions of Scrooge and his family? Would they really be upset that he was here?

“You know, as cool as it is to have someone from the primeverse here, you should probably leave,” Dewey said. “We should go back down to the kitchen. Come on, Prime-Huey.”

“Already? I suppose I could talk to my Scrooge about this, maybe I can come back,” Huey suggested. “At least we’ll know of the existence of this place!”

“Oh could you do that?” Dewey exclaimed. “That would be cool! Oh and Louie, can you check and make sure no one else is coming down the hallway?”

As the boys left the room, none of them noticed that someone in the shadows was watching them- or rather, someone who was shadows was watching them.

\--

“Really? Interesting. Do tell me more.”

A figure wearing a long dark cape stood facing a wall, seeming to be speaking to her own shadow.

“Thank you, Lena. That will be all.” Magica DeSpell turned around, facing the others at the table. “Lena tells me that someone from the primeverse arrived at the McDuck Manor today.”

“What!” Flintheart Glomgold exclaimed, standing up in his chair. “It’s about time!”

“Who is it?” Ma Beagle asked.

“Huey Duck. One of the nephews,” Magica replied. “Pity it wasn’t the primeverse Scrooge himself, but perhaps the child will be able to contact him and bring him here. And then at last, we’ll be able to finally defeat the insufferable evil that is Scrooge McDuck!”


	3. The Underwhelming Car Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Louie leave to go to the bin to see Gyro Gearloose but are stopped along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break in between chapters, it was artfight + me getting a new hyperfixation.
> 
> also if anyone would like to see any specific negaverse versions of characters then let me know! I can put them in as a cameo, or maybe they're already planned to be an important part of the plot.

When the boys reached the kitchen, Dewey ran over to the fridge, opening it.

“It’s gone!”

“What?!” Huey exclaimed, running over to look. “It was just here just ten minutes ago!”  
“Whatever was causing the effect must have worn off,” Dewey mused. “We need to recreate it. Whatever happened in your universe probably happened in ours too, so it shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“Do you know what originally caused this?” Louie asked.

“No, I’m not sure,” Huey said, thinking back to what happened before he got transported to the negaverse. “Gyro could have accidentally opened up a portal in the manor, it’s not the first time it’s happened. Or we were cursed. Honestly I should have expected something like this.”

“Gyro is always up to something, he never tells us though, so I have no idea if he’s even capable of creating an interdimensional portal,” Dewey shrugged. “You could go ask him, but he’s all the way at the bin.”

“I don’t know, Gyro doesn’t really like people interrupting him while he’s working,” Louie said nervously. “And like you said, he’s all the way across town.”

“Then we’ll wait till after he’s done working, then ask him!” Huey said. Gyro couldn’t be that much worse in this universe, he thought. And if it was true that everyone was the opposite here, maybe he’d even be a bit more friendly. 

“Okay, sounds great! Louie, you take him! You can go on the bus,” Dewey said, nudging his brother forward. 

“What! Why aren’t you coming with us?” Louie protested. 

“I’d rather stay here,” Dewey explained. “Also you don’t need me, it’s unlikely that anyone will mess with us, or else they’d have to deal with Uncle Scrooge! And you- well, our version of you.” Dewey pointed at Huey.

“Me?” Huey laughed. “No one’s intimidated by me.”

“Not you. Our Huey,” Dewey said. “Remember how different we are from your versions of us?”

“So that means…” Huey trailed off as he started to think about it. The opposite of himself. Well, not the complete opposite. And people were scared of him? “Wait, wouldn’t the other version of me also be here? Where is he?”

Dewey opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, looking at Louie. The other shrugged, he didn’t know either.

“I don’t know. We haven’t seen him since… since you arrived!” Dewey exclaimed. “He must have done the same thing you did! He went to your world!”  
“Oh no.” An alternate and possibly terrible version of himself taking his place. This was bad. “We should leave soon then, I really don’t like the idea of another me taking my place.”

“You aren’t leaving like that though, you look nothing like our Huey,” Dewey said. “I can give you some of his clothes, that’ll be an excellent disguise! Let’s go back upstairs.”

\-----

“This is weird.” Huey was looking at himself in the mirror. Dewey and Louie had given him an orange zip up jacket and a matching baseball cap which was turned backwards. 

“Now just look annoyed and angry and you’re a spitting image!” Dewey cheerfully said. “You’re good to go!”

“Still haven’t changed your mind on joining us?” Huey asked.

“Sorry Prime-Huey, but I almost never leave the manor. Sometimes I go with Launchpad but I don’t want to tell him about you either,” Dewey replied.

“Looks like it’s just us,” Louie sighed. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Bye! Good luck!” Dewey called out to the two boys as they left the room.

Huey and Louie didn’t encounter anyone as they walked down the stairs and out the door, but Huey was still nervous. What if he slipped up and he was found out? Dewey had been hyping it up to be a bad thing, and Huey believed it. But this was his family, right? An alternate, strange version, but still his family. They couldn’t be that bad. 

“Hey Louie?” Huey asked after they had walked for a few minutes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“What’s our- your family like?”

“Ooh well. Uh,” Louie began. “There’s Uncle Donald. He’s okay I guess, but we don’t really see him often. He’s usually with Scrooge or on some important business trip. Then there’s Launchpad. He visits a lot, but mostly stays in St. Canard. He’s responsible for most of the weapons in the manor.”

“I see.”

“And you already saw Webby. She’s always like that, all polite, ‘sweet’, and charming. She’s a bit of a stick in the mud too. I don’t know what your Webby is like, but I try to avoid my Webby. And Dewey was right about her tattling to Scrooge or Beakley.”

“My Webby is bad at keeping secrets too, but she loves adventuring with us!”

“Adventuring? We don’t really do that.”

“What?” Huey slowed down. “You don’t adventure? But that’s what the McDuck family is known for!”

“I cannot picture Uncle Scrooge going on an adventure,” Louie laughed dryly. “Or anyone in the family.”

“That's… really weird. What’s this Uncle Scrooge like anyway?”

“Uncle Scrooge? Well, he’s-” Louie was cut off as a car pulled to a screeching halt next to them. Huey and Louie jumped back, nearly tripping over their own feet. Whoever was inside rolled down the window and started to talk.

“Hey. Um. My Ma says she wants you two to get in the car.”

Inside the car were the three Beagle Boys, looking nervous.

“What?” Huey said.

“Big Time, you can’t ask permission! You need to just grab them!” came Ma Beagle’s voice from the front of the car. 

“I’m sorry Ma, I’ve never kidnapped anyone before!” Big Time exclaimed.

“That’s alright, you were trying and that's what matters,” Ma Beagle assured him. “But what matters even more is if you grab them or not!”

Huey looked at Louie, who shrugged as if he had no idea who these people were. 

“Louie, we need to get out of here!” Huey quickly said. “These are the Beagle Boys, who in my universe were always trying to- never mind, I don’t have time to explain, just run!” 

The two brothers took off running, while Ma Beagle shouted in complaint behind them. Huey looked over his shoulder to see that the car was still following them. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to outrun a car, but maybe if the timing was right they would be able to board the bus and get out of there.  
“Louie! How far away is the bus stop?” Huey asked, still running. Louie shrugged, looking concerned. So it was far. That wasn’t good. Huey could feel himself beginning to tire from running. That wasn’t fair! He hadn’t even been running that long!

“Where are we even running to?” Louie said to him, also starting to look tired from running. “We can’t run forever!”

“I don’t know- maybe we can- agh! I don’t know!” Huey turned around, looking worried as the car with the Beagle Boys was getting closer. 

“Who are these guys anyway?” Louie exclaimed. “Maybe we can fight them?”

“I did fight my versions once- they actually aren’t that threatening now that I think about it, I even befriended them once -but anyway, I fought them when I was with other people! Usually we just, I don’t know, outsmart them?”

“Worth a shot, we can try that, because I am already tired of running!” Louie said.

“Alright, they’re nearly here, how about we-”

Out of nowhere, a second car smashed into the one carrying the Beagle Boys. Huey watched in shock as the car skidded into a nearby building.

“Oh great, that car!” Huey could hear Ma Beagle yell. “Lets go, we can get the boys another time!” The Beagle Boys reversed out of the building, and quickly drove away- well, as best as they could drive with a busted car.

“What. was that.” Louie asked, but it wasn’t really a question. Huey was at a loss for words. The car that had crashed seemed unharmed as whoever was driving it stopped in front of the boys. 

“Huey! Louie! What are you two doing out here?” Out of the car stepped Launchpad McQuack, not even looking phased about the crash. “Do you two need a ride?”


End file.
